List of Iraqi Americans
This is a list of notable Iraqi Americans, including both original immigrants who obtained American citizenship and their American descendants. Academia/Science * Elias Alsabti, medical researcher and writer * Sinan Antoon, academic, writer, filmmaker * Hind Rassam Culhane, professor * Rafil A. Dhafir, physician * Mona Hanna-Attisha, pediatrician, professor, Flint Water Crisis whistleblower and public health advocate * Khidir Hamza, scientist * Emanuel Kamber, Ph. D. is A Physics professor at Western Michigan University * Majid Khadduri, academic and founder of the Paul H. Nitze School of Advanced International Studies Middle East Studies program * Thomas L. Saaty, Assyrian-Iraqi University Professor at the University of Pittsburgh * Nada Shabout, art historian and Assistant Professor at the University of North Texas Research Magazine 2006 - The University of North Texas Akpia@Mit * Ella Shohat, professor, author and activist * Saadi Simawe, translator, novelist and teacher * Donny George Youkhanna, Iraqi archaeologist, anthropologist, author, curator, and scholar, and a visiting professor at Stony Brook University in New York, internationally known as "the man who saved the Iraqi National Museum." Activists * Dahlia Wasfi, activist Actors * David Chokachi, actor of Arab and Finnish descent * Yasmine Hanani, actress known for her role in Voices of Iraq and The Kingdom * Nicholas Kadi, actor * Chris Kattan, comedian and actor; best known for his work on Saturday Night Live; paternal grandfather was of Iraqi Jewish descent * Vincent Oshana, Assyrian-Iraqi Actor * Heather Raffo, award winning playwright/actress most known for her role in 9 Parts of Desire * Basam Ridha, actor * Alia Shawkat, actress known as Maeby Fünke on Arrested Development, father is from Iraq * Zina Zaflow, actress Architecture * Hisham N. Ashkouri, architect Artists * M. J. Alhabeeb, calligrapher * Sama Raena Alshaibi, artist * Halla Ayla, artist * Wafaa Bilal, artist and professor at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago * Hayv Kahraman, artist/painter * Toba Khedoori, artist Business *Huda Kattan, CEO of Huda Beauty * Shakir al Khafaji, businessman Comedians * Remy Munasifi, also known as GoRemy Directors * Usama Alshaibi, filmmaker * Carole Basri, filmmaker * Ali Hossaini, filmmaker, philosopher and pacifist * Anisa Mehdi, Emmy Award winning film director and journalist * Alfred Rasho, Iraqi Assyrian documentary filmmaker Military * Ahmed K. Altaie, Specialist in the United States Army, killed in Iraq. Models * Amy Fadhli, fitness model, actress and winner of the Fitness America National Champion 1996 Musicians * Hanan Alattar, soprano opera singer * Rahim AlHaj, musician and composer * Ahmed El Faleh, singer who participated in Super Star 3, the pan-Arabic version of Pop Idol * Amir ElSaffar, musician and younger brother of Dena * Everlast, singer, song-writer * Sargon Gabriel, Assyrian singer * Linda George, Assyrian singer * Juliana Jendo, Assyrian singer * Chemda Khalili, singer/songwriter and co-host of the Keith and The Girl podcast * Stephan Said, musician, writer and political activist * Ashur Bet Sargis, Assyrian singer * Janan Sawa, Assyrian musician * TIMZ, rapper Politics * Rend al-Rahim Francke, politician, political activist and once held the position as Iraqi ambassador to the United States * Ayham al-Samarie, politician * Adam Benjamin, Jr., Assyrian-Iraqi, Indiana Congressman * Anna Eshoo, Assyrian-Iraqi, California Congressman * John Nimrod, Assyrian-Iraqi, Illinois Senator * Qubad Talabani, Kurdistan Regional Government (KRG) representative in Washington DC and son of Iraqi president Jalal Talabani Sports * Alex Agase, Assyrian-American, top level American football (Gridiron) player * Lou Agase, Assyrian-American, top level American football (Gridiron) player * Najah Ali, boxer * Steven Beitashour, Assyrian currently plays for San Jose Earthquakes in Major League Soccer. * Falah Hassan, footballer * Justin Meram, Chaldean U.S. based soccer player * Michael Shabaz, Assyrian American tennis player Writers and journalists * Lorraine Ali, reporter, editor, culture writer and music critic for Newsweek * Ibrahim al-Marashi, academic plagiarized by the British government * Alise Alousi, Iraqi-American poet * Sinan Antoon, poet, novelist and translator * Leila Barclay, American journalist and storyteller * Alon Ben-Meir, professor, writer and is the Middle East Project director at the World Policy Institute * Sargon Boulus, Assyrian-Iraqi * Abdul Ameer Yousef Habeeb, journalist * Jack Marshall (author), poet and author * Dunya Mikhail, poet * Armand Nassery, author and filmmaker * Greg Patent, author (Born in Hong Kong to a Russian father and Iraqi mother)Author Greg Patent brings us scrumptious chocolate treats. * Daniel Pearl, journalist (kidnapped and murdered in Pakistan) * Ayad Rahim, journalist * Mahmoud Saeed, an Iraqi novelist was born in Mosul in 1939. Wrote more than twenty novels and story collections, and hundreds of articles. He started writing short stories at an early age.The New Yorker Magazine 1/12-18/2010 * Zainab Salbi, writer, activist, co-founder and president of Women for Women International * Cindy Sargon, Assyrian-Iraqi TV Chef * Rachel Wahba, writer * Thura Al Windawi, author * Obelit Yadgar, Assyrian-Iraqi- Radio Glendale, Wisconsin Other * Husham Al-Husainy, Sheikh of the Karbalaa Islamic Education Center * Hassan Al-Qazwini, religious leader * Mohammed Odeh al-Rehaief, attorney who helped the United States armed forces rescue Jessica Lynch from Iraq * Ahmed Qusai al-Taayie, soldier * Aban Elias, civil engineer, (held hostage and has not been heard from) * Samir Gegea, Iraqi interpreter who captured Saddam Hussein * Jumana Hanna, involved in war propaganda * Farris Hassan * Michael Mizrachi, professional poker player (Iraqi Jewish father) * Robert Mizrachi, professional poker player and older brother of Michael Mizrachi * Mohammad Munaf, terrorist * Samuel Nalo, businessman, hijacker, burglar, and brother of Robert * Nadya Suleman, gave birth octuplets in January 2008 * Abdul Rahman Yasin, suspected American terrorist See also *List of Iraqis References Category:American people of Iraqi descent American Iraqi Iraqi